The invention relates to the field of circuit breakers and more particularly that of the electronic trip devices equipping these circuit breakers.
The invention relates more particularly to an electronic trip device for a circuit breaker, said trip device comprising:                at least one current sensor to supply a secondary current representative of a primary current in a main conductor of said circuit breaker,        a rectifying circuit to rectify the secondary current and supply a supply current,        an electronic processing unit to control an actuator designed to actuate an opening mechanism of the main conductor, and        an electric power supply circuit equipped with a storage capacitor designed to supply the actuator with electric power and with a voltage regulator designed to supply a supply voltage to the electronic processing unit, said storage capacitor being charged by means of the supply current.        
The invention also relates to a circuit breaker comprising:                at least one main conductor,        an opening mechanism of the main conductor,        an actuator designed to actuate the opening mechanism, and        a trip device with an electronic processing unit to control the actuator and an electric power supply circuit designed to supply the actuator with electric power equipped with a voltage regulator designed to supply a supply voltage to the electronic processing unit.        